Bubbline Confession
by Sammie97Jean
Summary: After an invitation from Finn to a movie night, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline get to spend some quality time together and Bubblegum finds herself in her emotions.


Finn and Jake entered Marceline's house at 9:30PM without knocking, given it's what they've grown accustomed to. Marceline had just got out of the shower and was in nothing but a towel, standing in her room, picking out her outfit, considering her day time was night to the rest of the world.

"_Oh my __glob_, guys! You can't just walk in!" Marceline shrieked, trying to cover her already covered body.

Finn and Jake both had their hands plastered over their eyes, horrified that they had walked in on their friend draped in a towel. "You always tell us to just walk in! That we don't have to knock!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah, but this is different!"

"No kidding! Can't you just make yourself invisible or something!?"

"Oh yeah…" She proceeded in doing so. "Alright, sorry about that, I'm really self conscience. What's up?"

The boys, knowing she was invisible, still kept their eyes closed in respect for Marceline's privacy. "We were headed to pick up Lady Rainicorn and PB to see if they wanted to have a movie night with us, maybe play some BMO. And we thought we should see if you wanted to come too."

Marceline smiled at the thought, tugging on clothes and letting imaged drift through her head of Princess Bubblegum. As long as she's known her, she's never met a more stunning creature. Everyone was always drooling over her. So brilliant, so beautiful, so sweet. PB had it all, and it sort of made Marcy loathe her. Especially considering she looked down on Marceline, considering her to act too immature for her age. She did have a point, since Marcy is 1004 years old, but she's a teenager at her nonbeating heart, and she just wanted to have fun. Anytime she'd try to get PB to loosen up or to relax and have fun with her, she'd pull away, and tell her she's got important things to attend to. It made Marcy feel so unimportant and made her nonbeating heart clench in pain. There was some other emotion deep inside her that swirled and danced but she could never place what it was, and part of her didn't want to. Why look deeper into something that may end up hurting her, considering the princess didn't seem too fond of her.

"Marce, you wanna come?" Finn butted into her thoughts, dragging her back to reality.

Marcy flushed at being caught in a daydream, and shook her invisible head. "Ugh… I mean I'd love to but-"

"But what?" Jake interrupted. "If you wanna go, that's all there is to it!"

"Well, I don't wanna be bad company. I know Bubblegum isn't… one of my biggest fans…"

Finn looked stunned for a minute, then shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "What? That's _so_ not true! Where'd you get that idea from?"

Marceline debated talking about it, but then shrugged it off, not wanting to reveal herself as emotional or sensitive. "Just a hunch. Okay, I'm in. Need me to grab snacks?"

"Already covered. But if you _do_ wanna help with something, Jake and I can go get Lady, you go get PB, and we all meet back at the treehouse. It'll cut the travel time in half!"

Her nonbeating heart clenched once again and she pressed her lips together, debating finding some excuse not to. Then the thought occurred to her that maybe this could mend their relationship. After all, she did give Bonnibel that shirt a long time ago and she did help her save Hambo. So maybe there was hope after all. "Alright. See you guys there in….20?" Before they could respond, she was tossing herself out the window behind her, floating through the air as if nothing but air herself.

Jake, following suit, lept from the window as well, resizing so there wasn't more than a two inch drop. Also, so Finn could jump out and land on his back. Marceline was far gone before they even left her room, and even if she had been relatively close, her long, midnight black hair cloaked her, making her camouflage into the stark blackness of the night. Finn had thoughts running through his mind of what Marcy had said regarding PB. Where'd she get those thoughts from? Why'd she feel that way? Finn laughed to himself how ridiculous it was. If only Marceline knew how much the princess spoke of the queen. She was mesmerized by everything about her. Her abilities, her appearance, her emotions- or lack-thereof. As well as her mentality considering how old she was. Why did PB hide that from her?

Meanwhile, PB was shuffling through papers and books on her desk, refusing to rest until she discovered the answer to her hypothesis. She was so sleep deprived and you could see it in her eyes, or in the way that her hand trembled when she reached for her cream soda- the only thing fueling her eyelids to stay open, though they were fighting her. As exhausted as she was, she was jittering and on edge. So when Marceline tapped on the window, the princess floundered out of her seat and found herself on the floor. Less than a heartbeat later, Marceline had the window open and was across the room, helping Bubblegum off the floor.

"_Princess!_" Marcy yelled, fear for the beautiful women in front of her, wrapping it's prickly, burning fingers around her throat. She slid her arms around her pink frame and cradled her with delicacy.

Bubblegum placed her hand against her forehead, steadying her head and her thoughts. The rush of falling had her mind all over the place. She realized the vulnerable position she was in- cradled gingerly in the arms of a woman who messed with her head, heart, and emotions more than anyone would ever- could ever- know. Her heart started beating incredibly fast, yet she felt comfortable. She felt very safe and somehow _right_.

Her mind found itself, though, and almost immediately, she was getting to her feet, urgently. "I am fine, thank you," Bubblegum said, a little more harshly than she intended. Why was she always so cold to Marceline, she wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"Finn and Jake sent me. They're having a movie night at the tree house. They're getting Lady, they sent me to get you." She spoke with a false sense of bravado, when inside she felt more like a puppy that had been excited to see it's owner, but instead of being greeted happily, it was greeted with scolding.

She narrowed her gaze a tad, evidently thinking, assessing the situation. "Tell them that I'm sorry, but I can't. I have much work to do."

Marcy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and thought on her toes, without actually thinking before she spoke. "Uh.. Finn said not to give you an option. Don't take no as an answer." PB opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but Marceline cut her off. "Besides, you work so much anyway. It's just one night. You look like you could use a rest." Floating mindlessly closer to PB's desk, Marcy tried to look at the papers displayed across it.

Without hesitation, Bubblegum shuffled the papers and closed books and covered things up. "Excuse you, that's confidential!"

Despite Bubble's attempts, she couldn't top Marceline's vampire eyes from catching a few words: _hovering, drifting, aerodynamic, hollow_. Marcy's vampire cheeks would've lit up bright red, if there had been any blood rushing through her cold, dead veins, knowing that vampires were one of the few creatures of Ooo who could fly. She played cool, though, and pretended she hadn't seen a thing, putting her hands in up defense. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Look, Finn is really excited about this. You don't want to let him down, do you?"

What a good excuse, PB thought. She did care a lot about Finn, and didn't wanna let him down, but she knew that he had feelings for her that she didn't feel back. In fact, she wasn't sure she had more than friend feelings for anyone. All she knew was, for some reason, she was more excited to spend time with Marceline- the vampire Queen of the nightosphere- than to spend time with Finn and Jake- her close friends and adventurers of Ooo. Rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically, to cover up her excitement that she found bubbling (ha) deep within her stomach, she put out her arm in an exasperated movement towards Marcy, gesturing for her to guide her.

Marceline's dead heart fluttered with excitement and she tried to hide the smile that was floating to her lips. Slipping her arms around Bubble's torso and sliding her other arm under her legs, she scooped her up with ease, as if picking up a feather. "Are you good to go, Princess?"

"Yes, I believe so." She was a little surprised by the movement, but had to admit to herself that she felt very safe, comfortable, and at home cuddled in Marceline's arms. Marceline took way too much pleasure in walking to the window and jumping out, not flying until she almost hit the ground- just to scare the princess. Now, the princess had flown on her morrow multiple times, she's been captured by the Ice King countless times, but nothing compared to being nestled in the arms of Marceline's strength, wind rushing past them, whipping their hair back. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. She was smiling from ear to ear, excitement and enjoyment dancing in her eyes, a giggle rising from the pit of her belly. The feeling and sound of her laughter made Marceline join her, allowing the giggles to rise and pour from her lips uncontrollably.

"I would think you would be used to flying, Marceline," Princess Bubblegum inquired, a slight smirk on her face.

"Well, there's no feeling quite as great as flying. But nothing beats experiencing someone else enjoying it. I take advantage of it. If you ever wanna fly with me… Feel free, just tell me," she shrugged, hope deep inside her dead heart making her wish with all her might that she would want to go flying with her, to spend more time with her.

PB's immediate instinct said to fight what she wanted and immediately turn her down. Then she started considering how much she could learn from flying with Marceline. Of course, there was some part of her in the back of her mind that told her she was just making up an excuse to spend more time with Marcy, but she didn't listen to that negative Nancy in her head. PB turned her head to look Marceline dead in the eyes and she smiled genuinely. "I'd love that," she admitted. Realizing how that might seem, she quickly added, "I could learn about your flying, your patterns, how you do it, where it comes from, the power and magic behind it… Oh yes, I'd love to learn more about it all."

A glint of hurt crossed her Marcy's eyes, sort of feeling used. But she'd use it to her benefit as well, so why would she complain when in a way she was doing the same thing? "I'll tell you everything I know about it all. I'd love to share it all with you."

PB's pink cheeks turned a few shades deeper and a feeling that she couldn't quite place swirled inside her. What she didn't notice, was how that feeling inside her made her lean closer against Marceline and snuggle against her, clutching a little harder. Marcy noticed, though, and pulled her closer, savoring every bit of this before it was over.

Yet, all too soon, that's exactly what it was. Over. They got to Finn and Jake's treehouse and floated through the window, into the living room. Lady and Jake were cuddled up on the couch together, looking adorable as always. Finn was bringing the snacks from the kitchen in, while BMO was setting up the projector.

"Princess, you made it!" Finn exclaimed with so much excitement, he almost dropped Jake's popcorn.

"Well, from what I heard, it wasn't an option," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" Finn cocked his head to the side, totally confused.

"Marceline said that you said you wouldn't take no for an option."

"I never said that-"

"So, Finn!" Marceline interrupted. "What're we watching?" She was trying so hard to change the subject and to act nonchalant that she totally gave herself away. But PB and Finn pretended not to notice, although PB took a mental note of it, realizing that Marceline had lied about what Finn said just to get her to go over.

With as much enthusiasm as he could muster, Finn went on a rampage, talking about the newest movies to come out, how they were said to be amazing, bafflingly horrifying and hilarious. Meanwhile, Marceline's head was elsewhere, daydreaming of cloud surfing with Bonnibel. There was _just_ enough room on the couch for everyone. Lady Rainicorn wrapped herself around Jake, who softly caressed her head and hair. Finn sat next to them with his feet on the wooden coffee table, then PB sat next to him, her legs crossed in a very ladylike manner, and finally Marceline was on the end, one leg stretched out in front of her, the other bent and leaning away from them all. Her arms were along the back of the couch and she relaxed easily with the dangerously delicious smell of the princess wafting around her. The movie began and the room went dark. Marcy could see the colors from the screen dancing across everyone's fascinated faces, but she was so taken with the princess's face. How beautiful she was, how perfect her facial features were constructed, how wonderfully the light from the screen lit her face, displaying the contours and the beauty she held. It distracted her so much, she had no idea what the movie was about. She did, however, notice how everyone would scream and jump at certain parts, and she mentally noted how it seemed PB was shifting closer and closer.

Once the first movie ended, the second started. It was a comedy, which Marcy could tell by the chorus of laughter, though once again, she failed to give the movie any recognition. It's hard to do when there's a gorgeous girl moving closer and closer against her. Marceline imagined so many different situations in her mind of making a move on the princess. She considered each one with deep thought, but each time, came to the conclusion that it would be a bad decision to complicate things, and that it might push PB further from her than ever before. So she kept her ideas inside her head, noticing every subtle movement that the princess made.

After one more movie, a strategic one, everyone took a break. They ate, drank, used the restroom, stretched, talked, and Finn setup BMO for video games to end the night. It was getting late and PB was already exhausted. She wondered briefly how she'd be getting home tonight, then laughed to herself at how stupid of a thought that was. Marceline of course. That brought her back to the thought of how Marcy lied to convince Bubblegum to go with her. How odd it was, considering they were watching movies, so it's not like they could talk. She had to admit, though, she did love being that close to her. They didn't need to talk, there was a comfort in their silent closeness. She wondered who else might've noticed it.

Before too long, the boys were playing BMO and shouting and ranting and waving their fists. On a normal night, Marceline might have join in. But with the princess snuggling against her, how could she chance losing that? That princess who made her feel a type of way that no one else was capable of making her feel. She had no idea what that meant, but she _did_ know that Bubblegum fell asleep with her head on Marceline's shoulder. Caringly, Marcy stroked her hair, shoulders, spine, arms. By the end of the game, she had her arms wrapped tightly around PB, her head leaning against hers. Lady Rainicorn was in Jake's bed upstairs, given she was staying the night.

BMO cut the game short, accidentally, because he accidentally fell asleep as well. Luckily, he saved their places for them. Marceline took that as a good sign to get going. "Tonight was really rad, guys," Marcy smiled boldly. "We should have more nights like this." She conveniently left out how she meant that she wanted more nights holding Bubblegum in her arms while she slept.

"Totally! You guys can crash here if you need," Finn offered.

Marceline debated it, but then figured better. She wants more alone time with Bubblegum and she won't get that hanging around the treehouse. Also, Bubblegum would probably wanna get back home to work on her research. "Thanks, but the princess has a bunch of stuff she's been working on and I'm sure she'll wanna get right back into it first thing in the morning." Bubblegum felt Marceline shift to fist bump Finn and woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Okay, well have a safe trip home. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, dude."

Standing, Marcy guided PB to the door with her arm around her waist to support her. Bubblegum didn't really need it, but allowed her to take her weight and enjoyed the feeling of her arms around her. "Goodnight, Finn," PB said over her shoulder before her and Marceline stepped out into the cool night air. She was groggy from her nap but she was fully aware of the body that stood so close against her, she could feel the rise and fall of her chest from breathing. And no, vampires don't need to breathe. It's just one of those habits that they keep from their human lives. The feeling of Marceline's cold, hard skin against hers was making her own skin feel almost electric in a way. In a way that she liked a lot.

"Wanna try something?" Marcy raised an eyebrow.

Surprising both of them, Bubbles immediately smile and said which much enthusiasm, "Yes!"

"O-okay, come here. Stand in front of me and put your back to me. When I say jump, jump. Got it?"

"Yes." Bubblegum loved the way that Marceline held her hips to help position her in front of her. Then she placed one of her hands just below her belly button. PB's body heated up, loving the interaction and the closeness of her hand to her… southern regions. On top of that, she felt Marceline's breasts pressed firmly against her back and there was something very tempting about it. She placed both of her hands on top of Marceline's on her stomach and prepared to jump. Marcy counted down and when she said jump, they both jumped into the stark black of the night. Air lifted them up, rushing all around them to lift them higher into the air. With Marceline's hand holding Bubblegum's body against hers, PB felt like she was flying, almost by herself. She threw her arms out wide, trusting Marcy to hold her. She was elated! Pure happiness and joy rippled through her body and she shuddered in a way that surprised her. Had she really been disallowing herself true happiness for this long? Well no more! It was time she allowed herself to fully feel her emotions. To fully _feel_ in general. And Marceline made her feel. Marcy made her feel incredible things. As she thought this through, she thought about what it could all mean. She knew she could never turn her back on her kingdom, and she would never do anything to risk that, but she needed to allow herself to feel her emotions fully instead of storing them away. She was a Princess, yes, but she was living and she should embrace her life, not throw it away to spend all her attention on her citizens.

She couldn't stop thinking about this all and before she knew it, she was in her room again. Marceline placed her on her feet on the floor, gently, then headed for the window again. Of course she was hoping PB could stop her, tell her to stay, or else she would've used her vampire speed to be gone in an instant. Bubblegum knew that, which is what made her rush to her and grab her arm.

"You don't have to go," she whispered.

Marcy looked into her eyes, searching in disbelief. "It's late, you're tired," she commented, hoping she'd challenge it.

"I mean… You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Hey! Of course I want to, I always wanna be around you!" Marceline blurted the words out without thinking.

PB smiled and stroked Marcy's cheek. "The feeling is mutual."

"Then why'd you always act like you hated me? For so long…"

"I have to keep my emotions… locked away. I can't let them interfere with how I run the kingdom…"

Marceline turned fully towards Bubblegum and took her face in her hands to make her look her in the eyes with full attention. "Bonnibel, you deserve to allow yourself to feel your emotions. How else can you be happy?"

She pulled her hands from her face and walked over to the window, staring out into the darkness. "Well, it's something I plan on working on now. It's late… but it's early. The sun will be out soon."

"I should get going…"

"No! No, you shouldn't. You should just… stay here." She walked back over to Marcy and leaned against her and her eyes pleaded. "You'll stay, won't you?"

Smiling, Marcy nodded and ran her fingers through PB's hair. "Anything for you, my princess."

Bubblegum glanced at Marceline's lips, then back at her eyes. "I wish to kiss you now. Is that alright?"

Marceline smiled larger than Bubbles had ever seen before, then grabbed her hips softly to pull her closer. Leaning in, Bubblegum realized she had never kissed anyone before, but something- no. _Everything_ about this felt right. Their lips met and it was as if fireworks and flowers and shooting stars and blazing fire dancing on a beach all met at once in one huge explosion of light and outstanding feeling. PB slid her arms around Marcy's neck, pressing her body against her and throwing herself into the kiss. Their bodies seem to fit together like perfect puzzle pieces and Bonnie felt parts of her heat up and tingle that she never noticed before. And that was just the beginning. Marceline opened her mouth and Bubblegum immediately responded, meeting Marcy's long, forked tongue with her soft, pink one. Pleasure was surging through her body and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy with enjoyment. She needed more. And if science hadn't told her what she needed and wanted, her body did.

Pulling up her dress, she wrapped her legs around Marceline's waist and Marcy, in response, grabbed her thighs. Her fingers were so long and so close to Bubblegum's pussy that she had to suppress a moan of excitement. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of Marceline's shirt and pulled it up over her head, loving the fact that she didn't wear a bra.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Marcy asked, using every ounce of restraint that she had in her.

PB was nodding before she found her voice. "Glob, yes please. Please. I need you."

Marceline carried her to the bed and laid her down on the edge before pulling off her own jeans and thong. Bubblegum slid easily out of her dress and her panties were across the room before she even knew they were off.

"I wanna feel every inch of you, Princess," Marceline whispered in Bonnie's ear. She kissed her lips one more time before adventuring along her pink skin. Her lips and tongue traveled all over the smooth skin of the girl she adored more than words. She was so amazed and taken aback by her. Her beauty, her presence, everything about her was just so breathtaking. Marcy teased her tongue over Bubblegum's skin, but her pussy was dying for her attention. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew her body was craving her lover's affection. Which she gave, far more than willingly.

Marceline kissed all the way down to just above Bonnie's clit, then teased her by kissing down her lips, tracing her pussy, kissing the insides of her thighs, soft bites, everything, before finally kissing her clit. Bubblegum gasped in pleasure and amazement. Reaching down, she laced her fingers with Marceline's who had her arms under her thighs while her tongue lapped up and down her pussy. The way her tongue was forked curled around her clit perfectly, making Bonnie arc her back and start moaning in ecstasy. The noises that were coming from her mouth were sounds that Marcy had never heard before, but loved every second of it.

"Oh glob, yes, don't stop, Marcy! Glob, yes! Yes!" Bonnie screamed, shaking violently. She was so close to cumming and Marceline knew it. So she sucked on her clit, squeezing it with her lips, licking it with the tip of her tongue, and slowly slid first her middle finger, and then her pointer finger as well, deep into PB's pussy. Her body rippled and her chest shot up into the air, her back arching and her voice hitting a pitch even she never knew existed. Her fingers tangled in Marceline's hair and held her head between her legs while she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

She trembled back down and pulled Marceline's face back up to kiss her, fingers still deep inside her, wiggling a bit. She shook every time her fingers moved. Breathing heavily, Bubblegum held Marcy's face and said, "Oh my glob, you're incredible, Marcy." She caressed her cheek and kissed her neck.

"I just wanna show my princess how much I l-l…"

"I love you," she finished the sentence for her. "Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you. I want you to sit on my face…"

Without hesitation, Marceline obeyed, moving up and kneeling, straddling Bonnie's face. Wrapping her arms around her thighs to pull her to her face, she remembered all the techniques that she had learned about, felt, and knew just from being a female. Her tongue slipped over her clit and inside of her, then back out and around, teasing in a way that had Marceline rocking, riding PB's face.

"Yes, Princess, right there! Yeah, baby! Bonnibel, oh, Bonnibel I love you, oh my glob I love you!" Marceline yelled in a tone that didn't fit her personality by any means, but had Bubblegum wishing she could rub herself because it sounded so hot. It took no time at all for Marceline to cum in PB's mouth, hard, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. And when she finished, she fell back so the princess could climb on her and snuggle against her.

"You must've done this before," Marcy was panting, attempting to catch her breath.

Giggling, Bonnie planted kisses all over her face. "Nope, but I wish I had. This is so much fun!"

Happiness like nothing before danced inside both of them. "I'm so happy you're finally feeling your emotions, letting yourself have fun."

"Me too. I'm so ecstatic I can finally say that I love you." She climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. "I love you so much, I have for so long but you're such a different creature from me… I thought there was no way we would be compatible."

Marcy could feel how wet Bonnie was again and smiled evily. "You never know, if you never try." She pushed her up just enough to give herself room to slide her fingers inside her. Princess rolled her head back and moaned, her eyes rolling back. She leaned back and put her hands on Marceline's thighs, rocking and grinding her hips while Marcy worked her fingers in and out of her. She added another finger and Bubblegum moaned louder, leaning forward and grabbing Marceline's shoulders to help her while she rolled her hips and bounced on her fingers. Wanting to be closer to Marceline, she leaned down and put her hands in the blankets, her cheek rubbing against Marcy's, breathing and moaning in her ear.

"Marcy, yes, glob yes," she tried to keep her voice down as to not scream in her ear but the second she started cumming, there was no controlling her volume. It didn't help that Marcy was sucking a love bite into her neck and pinching her nipples with her other hand.

"I could spend forever doing this," Marceline whispered in Bubblegum's ear, pulling her fingers out and kissing her cheek.

Once Bubblegum got her voice and breath back, she sat up and looked Marcy in the eyes. "You might have to. I don't want to be without you again."

"Good. Me neither." Pulling her down to her lips, they kissed again. "Bonnibel, will you be my girlfriend?"

Bonnie laughed and kissed all over her face. "It'd be an honor to be the Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere's girlfriend." She started kissing down her girlfriend's body, spending time on her nipples and teasing them with her tongue and teeth. Marceline tangled her fingers in her hair and guided the princess between her legs, where her tongue was needed. Within seconds, she had her moaning and screaming with pleasure and delight. Which is exactly when the banana guards opened the door and froze, jaws opened, eyes wide. Well, everyone was gonna find out eventually...


End file.
